shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jolly D. Chris/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Chris is by no means a sword wielding genius, but he has some slight experience due to his Devil Fruit powers. However, he has no technique or mastery when it comes to sword fighting. Marksmanship Much like with swords, Chris is no sniper. His only experience coming from his powers. He is only fairly competent with a rifle, nevermind anything bigger, heavier, or stronger. Hand to Hand Combat This is Chris' area of expertise. While he has no form or technique to his fighting skills, he has proven to be an effective fighter. He has no understanding of martial arts and so he relies on his free-style fighting moves. Physical Strength Chris has spent years of training on Pleasure Island, building up his strength. He had done so in order to defeat Decaden and "The Two Shields," the king's elite fighters and guards. Chris was strong enough to demolish boulders with a single blow and damage steel, however, he had a long way to go before he could be considered superhuman. A roughly good estimate would be comparing his strength to Franky's. Franky is considered to be strong, but not as strong as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. The same goes for Chris. After attaining the crew's Swordsman, Dracule Sakura however, Spike decided to train Chris in order to become as strong as him, if not more. Now Chris has obtained super human strength, capable of doing massive damage with relative ease. Agility Like with his enhanced strength, Chris had spent years of training, all for strength and the speed to match. Knowing he'd be killed if he were ever caught or defeated by The Two Shields, Chris payed careful attention to his speed, reflexes, and agility. It was his greatest asset in combat, being able to duck and weave through a fight, or run at full speed in case of emergencies. He was able to jump onto the roof of a small building in one leap. Now, after completing his training with his First Mate, Spike, Chris has super human speed. His already impressive agility has now been amplified beyond belief. Before, Chris was able to jump onto a small building. Now, Chris can leap onto the shoulder of a giant or dodge multiple, speeding attacks within seconds. Endurance This trait was never given any attention what-so-ever during his training, due to his overconfidence in his Devil Fruit powers. This had caused Chris to become something of a fragile bruiser incidentally. He had to avoid powerful blows from stronger opponents, or else... During his training, Chris continued to neglect his endurance. Eventually, Spike showed him how ignorant he was being and decided to toughen Chris up for the challenges ahead. Chris now has overcome his greatest weakness and his capable of taking a severe amount of punishment. Combining his newfound staying power with his unyielding spirit, Chris has now become a highly persistent fighter and has been proven to be difficult to keep down for long. Weapons Chris' only weapons come from his Devil Fruit power. He has no man-made weapons. So far, the only weapon other than those of his Devil Fruit, are the Clay Pills. They are special pellets of hardened clay that Chris carries around, in case he needs to use the Clay Clay Launch. For more information on the Clay Pills and the Clay Clay Launch, visit the Nendo Nendo no Mi page. Devil Fruit Nendo Nendo no Mi Summary: '''Grants the user the ability to become clay and create sculptures, weapons, and armor out of clay, among other things. '''Type: '''Logia '''Usage of the Devil Fruit: Chris uses his fruit's powers for combat situations, pragmatic situations, and for entertainment purposes only. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: At first, Chris was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction from is crewmates, and after training with "Red-Haired" Shanks during the Time Skip, Chris can now wield Kenbunshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of anticipating his opponents' moves and counter-attacking strategically. His range is about half a mile Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: At first, Chris was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction from his crewmates, and after training with "Red-Haired" Shanks during the Time Skip, Chris can now weild Busoshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of using it to make an invisible armor, strengthening his attacks, or strengthening his clay based weaponry. He can now fight other Logia users (such as himself) more effectively. When Chris uses Busoshoku Haki to strengthen his physical properties, his body will transform from a constant liquid state, to a solid form. This only lasts as long as Chris keeps using Busoshoku Haki to strengthen himself. With this ability, Chris is able to rewrite the weaknesses to his Devil Fruit to a certain degree, mostly by becoming more resilient to electric and ice attacks Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King: At first, Chris was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction from his crewmates, and after training with "Red-Haired" Shanks during the Time Skip, Chris can now weild Haoshoku Haki with effective skill, since he has been proven to be one of the few people who can use it. This form of Haki is the one Chris has the most trouble with, since he hasn't mastered it yet. Despite this flaw, Chris can still call upon his Haoshoku Haki in order to overcome others whose will is weaker than Chris'. Chris is even able to pinpoint his Haki in order to choose specific targets List of Fighting Techniques Devil Fruit Art Style: Pop Category:Character Subpages Category:Wyvern 0m3g4